1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil device comprising a core part including a coil part at the inside, and further specifically the present invention relates to a bonding structure between a terminal electrode and the lead part projecting out from the core part.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the coil device comprising the core part including the coil part at the inside, for example the coil device disclosed in Patent document 1 shown in below is known. As such type of coil device, at the position where the lead part projects out from the core part, the lead part projecting out from the core part is electrically connected to the terminal electrode installed at the outer face of the core part.
The positon of the lead part projecting out from the core part differs depending on the products, hence conventionally a pressure is applied to the lead part and the connecting part of the terminal electrode to temporarily fix using special device, then it is connected by a laser welding or so. As the structure of such conventional coil device, it is necessary to fix temporarily the lead part and the terminal electrode using the special device.
Patent document 1: JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2011-243686